Breaking the Ice
by SilentJubilee
Summary: Bobby has developed a crush on Kitty Pryde and finally works up the nerve to ask her out. Just a random cutesy fic.


I didn't really mean for it to happen. But who does anyway? Love is like putting your heart in a blender and hoping the smoothie tastes good afterwards. I'm the kind of guy that needs something (or someone) to occupy his time. But what do you do once your best friend leaves? Well first you mope around, trying to find a purpose. And for a good month and a half, that's what I did; until, I found one. I was inducted into the REAL X-men team!

And boy do they get to have all the fun! If by fun you mean showing off your awesome powers and kicking some serious butt in the process. Life was good again. The team was great too. The New Mutants and I had a special bond-type-thing, and we still do, but the one thing they didn't have…was her.

I had always thought she was a babe; but after getting to be around her so much…and getting to smell her jasmine shampoo…and hear her laugh…and watch the way her ponytail does that---sorry, got a little carried away there. Needless to say, I had fallen. Hard. She was no longer just a babe to me, she was beautiful. I wanted her to see me the way I saw her.

I even started looking in the mirror to make sure I looked ok in the morning. And when she was in the room, I made sure to be especially witty. This went on for a while and eventually she did start to acknowledge me…even if it was mostly just as a team member. But even the occasional "Great Job, Bobby!" was enough to make my ice melt.

Three months past before I decided to do the impossible; ask her out. I have always made myself out to look like Mr. Cool around the ladies but the horrible truth was…well let's try using one of those stupid SAT questions to illustrate this:

Bobby is to Romance as the Titanic is to . Let me give you a hint, I can make one.

And if you didn't put down iceberg then not only do I feel a lot smarter, you might want to start studying for your SAT. That probably won't be a question…but whatever, that's not the point….The point is…oh crap…I forgot, hold on…blah, blah blah, I like Kitty, blah, blah…oh yeah! Point is, I am like an ice skating rink that hasn't had---  
Reader: throws garbage Stop with the stupid ice analogies!

Alright, alright! Give a guy a break!

THE POINT IS: I have no game. But a guy's gotta try, right?

* * *

"Hey Kitty..." I called out nervously after one of the team sessions in the Danger Room. If I hadn't been sweating before, I was now. She stopped…and for a minute, I think my heart did too.

"Yeah?" she asked casually.

"I wanted to ask…I mean….I was just wondering…" _Oh man…this was intense. I can't even get the words out!_

"Bobby, I kinda want to get a shower in so I don't stink major, so could you like hurry it up?" _Crap! Now I have this mental image of her in the shower! Dammit Bobby why do you have to be such a pervert!_

Alright, if this was going to be suicide, I'd have to make it quick and hope it's painless.  
"Do you wanna do something with me later on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, to my demise. This wouldn't be as quick as I'd hoped.  
"Like….you know, go out sometime…on a date…on Friday…if you like Fridays…" I stammered.

There was a 5 second pause before she said, "Oh.."

**Longest five seconds of my adolescentlife.**

And then before she'd have a chance to say something like 'I just want to be friends' I went into Spaz Mode…

"You-don't-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to-I-was-just-ya-know-thinking-that-since-youandI-andI-like-fridays-Ithoughtyou-wouldtoo-soIthought-heybobby-whydontyou-askKittyout-I'mprobably-lookingreallystupid-rightnow-somaybe-I'llgo-" If she caught a word of that I would have probably given her 20 dollars….or at least 5…Instead she stared for a bit before stopping my little rant.  
_Here it comes; this is where she pulls the trigger._

"Sure, I'd love to."

And this is the part where I feel all rejected---wait…  
What? Did she just…  
no time for thinking!- 'SPEAK BOBBY!' my brain signals screamed.

"Great! Then I'll…umm…"  
_I can't say 'pick you up' because well we live in the same building.  
_"See you...  
On friday...  
At seven;  
I'll see you on Friday at seven." I blurted.

Kitty giggled. "Alright. I'll see you too. On Friday, at seven."

I waved dumbly as she walked away; giving me one more glance before exiting.

Well if you've never seen a train wreck, that's as close as you can possibly get.

Unless you saw that one time where the brother were all like "Let's be heroes" and the X-men were all like "Whoa" and then there were those trains that were gonna collide and then they kinda did and there was all this exploding stuff and totally awesome mutant powers and that idiot, Lance-doesn't-know-how-to-treat-a-lady-right Alvers had to come and 'save the day'. Puh-lease, I could have done a better job with both hands tied behind my back! Ok maybe not both of them but-

* * *

I've decided to go ahead and not continue with the story. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to it or anything, but I dunno I just can't seem to get back into character with this one. And I probably would just mess it up anyway. Thanks for reading though ) 


End file.
